Ouran Highschool Host Club Forever
by XDestined AngelX
Summary: When Sakura Diamond transfers to Ouran Academy, she finds her old childhood friend, Haruhi, and finds romance. But someone she used to know comes to get her. Will she stay with her destined host or will she fall back into the clutches of someone she used to know? Parings- HaruhiXTamaki, HikaruXOCC, some KaoruXOCC by mistake, a little of OCCXOCC.
1. New Friends and Old Friends

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own Sakura Diamond and a character that appear later on in the story! **

**Sorry for any minor and/or major OCness**

_Haruhi's POV_

I remember that Sensei told us that a transfer student was coming today.

He sounded so scared of the transfer student for some reason.

Whoever the transfer student is, she probably won't bother me that much.

Hopefully.

I suddenly felt Hikaru and Kaoru's arms on my shoulders.

"Haruhi, do you think the transfer student will be any fun?" Hikaru asked.

"I haven't met her yet Hikaru, so why are you asking me?" I asked a bit annoyed.

_Time skip to when class starts_

_Sakura's POV_

I heard the teacher call out to me.

That was my cue to enter and meet my new classmates.

"Hajime maste. Watashi wa Sakura, Diamond Sakura. Yoloshiku Nya~!"I said.

As soon as I finished, I saw someone familiar in the back.

"Haruhi!" I yelled in surprise.

"Sakura-Chan?" she said in surprise.

_Haruhi's POV_

Why is Sakura-Chan here?

I never knew that she was rich!

Her hair was still slightly wavy, but her hair was longer.

I'm guessing she redesigned the girl's uniform or dress to be exact.

She cut the dress from a one piece to a shirt and a miniskirt.

She dyed the shirt black and her miniskirt red.

She weaved yellow and gold diamond designs on her miniskirt.

The shirt she wore was designed with a cute vampire that was saying 'Can I have a bite?'

Sakura-Chan still never ceases to amaze me.

_Time skip to during lunch._

_Sakura's POV_

"Can I have lunch with you Haruhi?" I asked Haruhi.

"Sure, but try to ignore any twins or someone with blonde that tries to hug me." She told me

I wonder why?

I bought my A Lunch and was heading back to Haruhi when I heard someone yelling.

"HARUHI!" a stupid-looking person with blonde hair yelled from halfway across the room and jumped to hug Haruhi

"Can you please get off of me Tamaki-Sempai!" was the only thing I heard from Haruhi before I yanked him off her.

"Daijoubu Haruhi?" I asked carefully.

"Who are you?" Someone asked behind me.

"She's the new transfer student Hikaru, don't you remember?" was the other reply.

I turned around and saw two identical twins each holding the same A Lunch.

"Hi Hikaru, Kaoru. This is my childhood friend Sakura." Haruhi said.

"Yo people." was my only reply.

I saw Hikaru blush as soon as I said that.

"What's wrong Hikaru, your face is red." Kaoru asked.

"Nothing's wrong Kaoru." Hikaru said stubbornly.

I wonder why he was blushing so hard.


	2. Sakura's Family and Nickname

**Please remember that I do not own OHSHC. At least not yet! JK PEOPLE! But I actually dreamed that I owned it once.**

_Italicize-thoughts_

Regular-talking or "stuff"

_Tamaki's POV_

I was hugging my daughter until "someone" pulled me away from her.

I expected that person to be either Hikaru or Kaoru.

But when I looked back, I unexpectedly saw a girl.

I later on learned that her name was Sakura Diamond.

I was so shocked that my darling daughter had a friend that wasn't a boy!

_I wonder how she knows my Haruhi so well._

_Time skip to club activities_

_Yay! I get to finally see my precious daughter!_

"HHHAAAAAARRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUU HHHHHIIIIIIII!"

"AH! Can you please stop doing that, Tamaki-Sempai!" was the only thing I heard Haruhi say, which was big improvement.

_Sakura's POV_

I was following Haruhi around as she was showing me which club she was in.

I heard a scream followed by someone wrapping Haruhi in a big bear hug.

Haruhi said something but I couldn't understand because of the big idiot suffocating Haruhi.

_That idiot has got to stop doing that!_

I opened the door to music room #3 and saw 5 boys in, which I think, Greek heroes and gods cosplay!

_The more I see of this school, the more I want to get out of this stinking place and back to Barakuen._

Haruhi must've seen my confused look because she asked me if I was all right.

I nodded once but I wasn't actually sure myself if I was all right.

"What the freaking heck is this place! Did they force you to join this stupid and idiotic club, Haruhi?" I asked her and saw that she nodded.

"I broke a vase worth a million dollars and they told me that I have to pay it off by joining this club." Haruhi said rather calmly.

_Kyoya's POV_

_So she's the transfer student from Bara Gakuen._

"Sakura Diamond, daughter of the president of the Diamond Jewel Company also daughter of the top designer of the Ruby Company, little sister of the owner of Forever Gamer and Aurora Models. And…" was what I had on my file.

All of the boys turned to look at her when before I finished.

"My mom worked with yours once I remember." Hikaru said.

I glared at them and continued "And I was saying, she was nicknamed "Princess" because of her perfection in everything including Ballet, Designing, Modeling, Studying, P.E., Gymnastics, and so on."

All eyes were widened when I finished what I was saying.

_Hikaru's POV_

_So she's the "Princess" we heard about transferring here! O_O_

_Why did I have to fall in love with someone that's perfect in everything!_

_Wait, what was I thinking!_

_Am I really falling in love?! O_O (shocked)_

**Sorry for my short chapters. I'm going to try to at least update 3 to 2 times a week. PM me if I don't since sometimes I get caught up in my homework, my other fanfiction: Love Square (Go to my profile), and afterschool.**

**Bye People and have a nice week without me uploading anymore. JK! LOL! Going to prepare for my country report tomorrow. I got Japan! WOOHOO! I'm going to eat takoyaki tomorrow! Bye-Nee people!**


	3. A Hostess Appears, But Was Forced

**Please remember that I don't own OHSHC but I wish I did for sure!**

_Sakura's POV_

_How did he get my files! I wanted to forget about my 'princess' nickname and start over!_

"How did you get my files, person." I asked quite amused yet scared at the same time.

"Confidential information, I'm Ootori Kyoya." was what he said back.

_He reminds me of a bit of 'him'; no I have to forget about my past!_

"What do you want for you to not spread my personal information and past around?" I asked icily.

"Join the Host Club as the first female host, that way we can attract some boys that are interested in you too." Kyoya countered back.

"Fine!" I yelled at him.

_He's going to experience pain far worse than anything on living Earth!_

He must've seen my smirk because he taken back a little but no one noticed it.

"Oi, idiotic person." Was what I yelled half-way across the room.

"Huh?" was the idiotic thing's only word.

"Hikaru, do you know that idiot's name?" I asked, interrupting his secret conversation with his twin Kaoru.

"Tono's name? It's Tamaki Suoh." He said and faltered a bit at the end because of his blush when Kaoru said something in his ear.

"Did you call me?" he said while suddenly appearing which caused me to kick him, and the idiot landed right in front of Haruhi.

"OWW!" Tamaki screamed, which almost made everyone deaf except for me.

"Oh this is a wonderful development!" was what I heard before I heard another powerful motor starting!

"The first hostess of many to come! Renge can eat 3 bowls of rice over this development!" was who I think is Renge-Chan said.

"Stay out of this otaku, you might be our manager but don't drag other people into your otaku-ness." was what I heard Hikaru say.

"Don't be so mean to Renge-Chan, Hikaru." I said back.

"I think she's the 'Multi-Personality' type." I heard Renge-Chan say.

"What do you mean?" I asked while looking confused.

"You can be sometimes kind, sometimes mean, sometimes calm, sometimes hyper, sometimes dense, etc." which was where I kind of lost her at.

_Why did I have to be dragged into this club out of all the clubs?! I wanted to join the archery club or the astronomy club! Does God hate me that much?_

**I'm trying to update my 1****st**** story ****Love Square**** too right now, so please don't be shy and PM me if you think that I'm not updating enough. I wanna thank everyone who followed, favorite, and/or reviewed my 1****st**** 2 chapters. BYE-NEE PEOPLE! **


	4. Trying To Find Out Kyoya's Weakness

**I'm sorry for not updating for so long but I had writer's block and a lot of homework. I own Ouran Highschool Host Club in my world and dreams but not in reality. :'( LOL!**

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_How can I get that idiot to keep away from Haruhi?_

I heard Kaoru saying something to Hikaru and asking my opinion when Hikaru blushed at that, but I was only half listening.

I heard Kaoru stop and look at me for my opinion but all I said was, " Sorry, what were you saying again?"

Hikaru looked a bit worried and as if he wanted to ask me something but shook his head to listen to Kaoru talking to him.

_I wonder what's bothering Hikaru today?_

"Do any of you guys know Kyoya's weak spot or anything that he's afraid of or anything like that?" I asked quite amused.

"He doesn't have a weak spot, at least we don't know it." Kaoru replied while they both caught the dangerous glimmer in my eyes for revenge.

"I know that I overpower him in strength, speed, and knowledge but I need to get hold of his weakness to win this battle." I muttered softly but not softly enough so that Hikaru and Kaoru doesn't hear.

"Do you know if anyone's really close to that Glasses-Freak?" I asked curiously wanting to even get a clue for my strategy of mischief.

"The only person we," Kaoru started, "know is Tono." Hikaru finished without letting there even be a beat or millisecond pass by in silence.

"Hmm…" I muttered.

_Tamaki's P.O.V_

I waved bye to Kyoya and saw Haruhi alone without Sakura.

_I can finally hug my beautiful daughter without that rude princess kicking me or doing any act of violence!_

I saw Sakura run towards me and dragged me into a locked room.

"What is Kyoya's weakness?" she asked me almost immediately.

"I actually don't know." I replied backing away from her to grow my mushrooms since I didn't get to hug my daughter.

I thought I heard her murmur something but I couldn't hear it clearly enough from my new mushroom garden.

_Sakura's P.O.V._

"Gay idiot." I murmured but I was sure he didn't hear me.

I sighed and finally gave up and jumped off the giant closet on top of the roof while grabbing the idiot with my right hand.

I don't even get why they built one there.

_Mystery Person's P.O.V._

_I finally found you my Princess!_

**Sorry once again for not updating in so long. I've been busy with my homework even though I'm only in middle school. I'll probably be updating again on 11-10-12. Latah people!**


	5. A Dance And A Transfer Student

**Please remember that I own OHSHC...JK! All credit goes to the awesome people that made and designed OHSHC. I'm just a regular fan T-T. I'm really sorry for any OCCness or anything like that. Please Read & Review! **

* * *

****_Sakura's P.O.V._

___Today is my first day as a hostess, but the host club sure did a lot of advertising about my debut as the first hostess._

"How are you feeling, Sakura-Chan. You can still quit now if you want to." Haruhi told me in concern.

"Haruhi, it's all right. I just need to get used to this sort of thing." I replied to Haruhi trying to ease up her worries.

I felt a pair of arms on my shoulders and looked up to see a slightly blushing Hikaru and a regular faced Kaoru.

"How are you feeling about attending the party our mom is holding for her new fashion line?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison to both Haruhi and me.

"I guess I can come." I replied after thinking about it for a minute.

"I'll go if Sakura-Chan is going." Haruhi replied while giving me a warm smile.

"Let's go to the host club then!" Kaoru said and dragged us to in front of Music Room #3.

"Which costume are we wearing today, Tono?" Hikaru asked curiously.

I saw that the idiot was missing and was about to ask Haruhi when I saw him clinging on to her like a monkey.

"Stay away from Haruhi, you idiot! Your idiot-ness might affect Haruhi if she gets too close to you." I yelled at the baka which sent him to an emo corner.

"Are you emo, baka?" I asked curiously which made him cry but Haruhi was getting mad at him so he disappeared into dust because of a memory about Haruhi getting mad at him or something like that.

"Today's theme is the Medieval times." Kyoya answered Hikaru's question which I forgot about.

I grabbed my costume and went in the dressing room to change.

I nearly screamed in horror and shock when I saw what I was going to be wearing until the end of this idiotic club.

The dress had a fluffy skirt that was the same length as the original girl's uniform.

I nearly puked when I saw the color of the dress itself.

The dress was all in icy rosebud pink.

The top of the dress had rose designs all over it.

The person who got it even bought a rose pink, lacy rosebud headband for me.

How nice.

I'm going to kill the person who bought me this dress, namely Kyoya.

I walked out of the dressing room and everyone was staring at me as if I just pulled a sword out from under the table next to me, which is to say shocked.

I saw the other girls staring at me too.

WHAT~?!

_I guess I'm late for hostessing or hosting hours._

_Oh well, who cares._

I saw my assigned table with 4 boys sitting there eager for me to come over to them.

_This is going to be a long~ day._

_After Hosting/Hostessing Hours (Still In Sakura's P.O.V.)_

__"Can I go home now, people?" I asked quite annoyed.

"Want our driver to drive you along with us?" Hikaru asked suddenly.

I just nodded as if to say 'yes'.

I was joking with Hikaru and Kaoru all the way until they got to my house.

"I'll see tomorrow at school and at the party on Sunday, right?" Hikaru asked me eagerly.

"Yep, later." I replied as they drove off.

_-Sigh- This awful first day of hostessing wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but I'm still glad that this day is over!_

* * *

_The Next Day In Haruhi's P.O.V._

I saw a new car pulling up when I was almost at school.

_Another new student, huh?_

I saw Sakura, Hikaru, and Kaoru waiting for me at the front of the school gates.

Kaoru noticed me first and started to wave to me and the others joined.

_~Time Skip To Class In Sakura's P.O.V.~_

_I can't believe that I have to show the new student around lat_er!

I heard Takamura-Sensei (made up name) call the new student in.

My eyes widened when I saw the transfer student.

"Boku wo Yuutoka Hiroto. Yoloshiku." Hiro introduced calmly.

"Can I be excused from class?" I asked Sensei as Hiro's eyes grew wide in shock and surprise.

"Sakura?" he asked in disbelief.

"Don't act like you know, Traitor." I said to him in an ice cold tone while glaring at him.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! This is my longest chapter yet! YEPPY! I might be uploading another chapter tomorrow or tonight depending on when I finish it. ATTENTION ALL PEOPLE WHO IS READING THIS RIGHT NOW, I NEED A NEW OCC SO PLEASE PUT THEM AS YOUR REVIEWS.**

**THE STYLE SHOULD BE LIKE THIS:**

**Name-**

**Parents (owner of which companies)-**

**Hair (color, style, highlights, etc.)-**

**Regular Clothes-**

**Dress For Hikaru and Kaoru's Dance-**

**Crush (you can pick Kaoru, Mori, Honey, Kyoya, or design you very own boy OCC only)-**

**Birthday-**

**Is she/he going to join the host club-**

**Your Profile Link & Name-**

* * *

**Later peoples!**


	6. The Beginning of a Dance Or Is It?

**I'm so sorry for not updating earlier and faster!**

**I had a major writer's block and I was busy with school and afterschool since I had my math and writing finals this week and I spent the last week and a half preparing for it!**

**I hope you guys forgive me! **

**I was also busy with boy troubles! **

**I like this guy a lot but I don't show it! **

**The OCCs are (drum-roll please!):**

**Name: Izzy Yuni (I have no idea how I can up with Yuni O.o)  
Parents: Mr. and Mrs. Yuni (first names are unknown) They own a bunch of companies like gaming, clothes, a lot. They own a mall too, it's filled with all the companies they own.  
Hair: Curly brown  
Eyes: (I know you didn't include this but I love my eyes :D) Dark brown/black  
Regular clothes: Jeans, t-shirt, sweater, and either black converse or heelys! XD (I really love converse and heelys)  
Dress for Hikaru and Kaoru's dance: Hmmm... Silk black dress down to her knees that has sky blue trim on the bottom and the straps are completely sky blue  
Crush: HONEY!  
Birthday: June 29  
Is she going to join the host club: Yes!  
Profile link and name: u/2092194/sugarpie123 Sugarpie123**

**Name-  
Misaki Tanaka  
Parents (owner of which companies)-  
Sony  
Hair (color, style, highlights, etc.)-  
Short layered black  
Regular Clothes-  
Light blue Shorts above thighs, knee high blue socks, purple converse just below the knees, light purple v neck tee  
Dress For Hikaru and Kaoru's Dance-  
Purple Sleeveless just past the knee, shiny silver cherry blossom design, navy blue sandal heels  
Crush-  
Kaoru  
Birthday-  
July 31  
Is she/he going to join the host club-  
Yes  
Your Profile Link & Name-  
AyanChan XP IDK my link and too lazy to look it up. :P**

**And**

**Name-Umichiya Yukina**

Parents (owner of which companies) - Dad: Umichiya Haru-owns Umichiya Industries (medical equipment, partners with the Ootoris) Mom: Umichiya Leila- famous dance instructor of Leila's Studios (teaches every type of dance and Yukina excels in them all)

Hair (color, style, highlights, etc.)- long brown hair with teal peek-a-boo highlights that is usually in a samurai ponytail

Regular Clothes-

Dress For Hikaru and Kaoru's Dance- floor-length strapless aqua blue dress with the bodice outlined with sequin

Crush (you can pick Kaoru, Mori, Honey, Kyoya, or design you very own boy OCC only)- Kyoya!

Birthday- March 27

Is she/he going to join the host club- yea!

Your Profile Link & Name- apandas327

**Please remember that I own OHSHC in my dreams but not in real life TT_TT! **

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_One more day until the dance._

I sighed and looked through my walk-in closet as big as 5 king-sized beds frequently pulling some dress out but put it back in defeat.

_How can I not have anything to wear?!_

I finally pulled out a dress with a red diamond design bottom (like Amu's uniform skirt from Shugo Chara) and tiny opals decorating the edges of every diamond.

The top of the dress had a cashmere top that was a mixture of violet, magenta, and mauve.

The dress was a no-sleeve with a heart-shaped bodice and a dark red mini jacket with short sleeves.

_This could work!_

I called Haruhi for her to come over and pick out her dress.

She, of course, refused politely but I forced her over.

Like I said, I always have my ways, even if by force and/or violence.

_Time skip to when Haruhi and Sakura are on their way to the dance_

_Haruhi's P.O.V._

_I just can't believe what I'm wearing!_

Sakura-Chan screamed that I looked ' KAWII! ' but I don't believe her the bit when she made me wear this.

I looked down and smoothed the dress that Sakura-Chan gave to me to wear.

She forced me to wear a light aqua blue chiffon dress with green and silver sparkles here and there, and white lace decorating the bottom.

The dress had a tiny and thin belt with a sapphire-studded tear drop in the middle of the belt.

The top was a regular short-sleeve with tiny tear-drops decorating the ends of the sleeves.

Sakura-Chan also gave me sapphire tear-drop earrings (clip-ons), a matching necklace, and a long, wavy wig for me to disguise myself.

She put some clear lip gloss on me.

Well…, forced is more like it.

I looked over to her in her dress, diamond-shaped opal earrings, a matching necklace, a silver charm bracelet with charms shaped like diamond in different jewels but one in the middle that was a diamond four-leaf clover, and a light pink clutch.

I saw that her feet were shifting nervously in her white and silver heels.

I laid my hand on her shoulder and mouthed 'Calm down.' to her with a reassuring smile.

We felt the car stop and got out.

The Host Club was waiting eagerly for us outside of the doors.

_Well…, this is going to be one heck of a night here._

**How do you like it so far?**

**I know I said that I'll only pick one OCC but I couldn't choose between those three and chose all of them.**

**I will be introducing the new characters in the next chapter.**

**I don't know when my next chapter will be finished but I've already started it.**

**Please PM me about your character's personality, how she fell in love with the Host Club boy, if he likes her back, and how you want her appearance to be like.**

**And by appearance, I mean how they meet each other, but I'm planning to make the three OCCs be best friends.**

**I'm going to have Misaki be Hikaru and Kaoru's childhood friend but thinks she has a crush on Hikaru.**

**I'm really sorry if I'm spoiling future parts of my story to you guys.**

**If you are a creator of an OCC I selected, please don't forget to do the things I listed up there since I need it for at least ¾ of my next chapter.**

**I only have one last request for you guys and that's just to review!**

**Please don't post any flames for reviews!**

**I'm sorry for taking up some/a lot of your time making you read this.**

**I'm sorry I just took up about another 3-10 seconds of your life.**

**HONEY WILL GIVE YOU CAKE IF YOU REVIEW!**


	7. Who is that?

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry about not updating for so long but I couldn't find the time with the end of the school year parties! I know they're all excuses but sorry! My biggest dream is that I own OHSHC, but dreams are just dreams!**

_Italicize-thoughts_

Regular-stuff and stuff

* * *

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

The twin's house was big...but kind of too bright.

"May I have this dance?"

I turned around to see Hikaru holding his hand out and I started blushing.

As I was about to take his hand, someone tackled Hikaru in a hug.

"HIKARU!"

_**Hikaru's P.O.V.**_

I was tackled down by someone yelling my name suddenly.

That person got off of me and I saw who the person was.

"I-Is that you, Misaki?" I asked uncertainly.

"Correct, Hi-ka-ru!" She replied.

She cut her waist-long black to a short and layered haircut.

_Her glittering brown eyes still haven't changed!_

The purple with silver sakura designs dress was perfectly just past her knees.

_**Misaki's P.O.V.**_

"Get back here, Mi-Chan!"

I turned around to see Ize pulling Yuki.

"I'm sorry for leaving you guys behind, but I had to hug Hikaru!" I apologized.

I saw Ize pouting with her blush making her pouted cheeks look like she was blushing.

"Just forgive her already, Izzy." Yuki told her.

"You're too easy on her, Yukina!" Ize replied while still pouting.

I sighed while shaking my head, but they both ignored me.

_**Hiroto's P.O.V.**_

I saw Sakura with an orange-haired dude and three girls.

"Sakura!"

I walked over to her while blushing faintly.

She turned around as I got a full view of dress and how beautiful she looked in it.

I stopped when she stopped smiling and glared at me.

_What have I done to her to make her hate me?_

* * *

**I'm sorry for such a short chapter! I'm at Las Vegas right and I'm sulking because I can't go to the Celine Dion concert tonight! Please review! I try to update if I get 20 reviews or more! BYE-NEE!**


End file.
